Comfort
by QueenMK
Summary: After losing the SD Women's Championship, Becky seeks comfort.
1. Chapter 1

**Becky POV**

I know it was already planned, but it still hurt to lose this match. That title had become a part of me, and I lost it. But, I will conquer it again, no matter what I have to face or who I have to face. That's what Charlotte told me after the Raw episode, where she lost the Raw Women's Championship to Sasha.

 _Charlotte_.

After she lost the title, we spent about 3 hours talking via Skype. Well, talk, we only talked for a few minutes, because she had other things in mind. Don't get me wrong, most of the time Charlotte and I keep our relationship in "just friends" basis. But at times like this, we needed something more, such as comfort. And only I can offer the comfort she needs, and vice versa.

The day she lost the title, we couldn't do anything in person, since we're on opposite sides of the country, but we still managed to get together without being properly together. But, today is not the case. Charlotte's here. She said "that she wanted to be with me after the match".

I walked through backstage and met Alexa in the locker room. She was so radiant with the title at her side that she didn't even notice I was there, too. I could not help laughing 'cause I felt that way when I won the title at Backlash.

"Nice match, Lex," I said, pulling her out of her reverie. She looked at me and smiled. "You too, Bex, I can not even believe I got it."

Alexa may be this unbearable bitch on TV, but outside her, she's a great person.

"Enjoy! Because I'm going to get that title back, Lass. "And smiles. "Hey, Lex, did you see Charlotte around? She said she would come here in the backstage after the match"

"Yes, I saw. She mentioned that she would go to the parking lot "

I took a quick shower and headed toward the parking lot. Arriving there, I came across Charlotte waiting for me, leaning against the car. Dude, she was extremely sexy, I almost dropped my backpack when I saw her. She is wearing an extremely tight jeans, which puts a lot of emphasis on her legs and her ass, a black button blouse, with some buttons unbuttoned, leaving a nice neckline to look at.

Correction, she _was_ not extremely sexy. She _is_ extremely sexy.

I could be enjoying her body for all eternity. It is simply perfect. From your legs, long and turned. Even your breasts ... What breasts! During our escapades, I was tired of spending a considerable amount of time paying attention to them.

Out of nowhere she started to laugh, and then I realized that she was staring with all my might at her cleavage. I was embarrassed at the time, because, I have no reason to do so, since I can see them, and especially, feel them at almost any moment that I want.

I approached her and tried to hug her, but she simply pulled me and kissed me greedily. We don't usually do it in public, but the taste of her lips on mine is more important than thinking about it now. Her tongue asked for passage and I gave in with good taste. Our tongues began to dance, my hands went to the nape of her neck and her hands went to my ass, and they oscillated between smoothing, squeezing and spanking. The first time she hit, I could not help letting out a moan, which caused her to shift positions, push me against the car, push one of her thighs between my legs and start kissing and biting my whole neck. It took all my willpower in the world to move away from her. After all, we were still in public, anyone could come and see us.

"Char, calm down, we're still in public ..." She ran her hand through her hair and gave the "I-completely-forgot" look.

"I know, babe, it's just that I miss ya a lot." _Babe_? This is new. I liked it. I could not stop smiling.

"Ya know, Lass, you can show how much you're missing me in our room ..." I say and wink at her. She threw my backpack into the back seat and ran to the driver's seat.

The trip to the hotel was quiet. Not that awkward silence, but rather, that comfortable silence. Every now and then I ran a hand over her thigh and she let out a strangled groan. That's a great sign.

When we got to the room, Charlotte wasted no time and as soon as I closed the door she pushed me against her and resumed the attack she had started in the parking lot. I pinned my legs wrapped around her waist and she began to attack my neck with a few bites.

"Becca ... I hope you do not like this shirt." She spoke with a sad look.

"Why...?" Before I could finish, she grabbed my T-shirt by the collar and ripped it in half. I let out a sigh as I felt the cool air in the room coming into contact with my skin.

Charlotte took me to bed and took our clothes off. In my case, what's left of my clothes. I love it when we are completely naked like that, because there are no barriers between us, whether physical or emotional barriers, all this is left out at this time.

She threw me onto the bed, mounted on my hips, and kissed me again ferociously. After that, she went down to the height of my breasts, where she put one in her mouth and began to suck and took the other with her right hand and began to massage it.

"Hum ... Char ... That's so good ... But I need you"

"Need me for what?" She replied with a scowl.

"I need you to fuck me, babe ... hard, I need to feel you inside me ... I need to feel your tongue in me ... please" I finished with a bite on the bottom lip.

"Damn, Becca, I should make you beg more often. I didn't touch myself and I'm almost coming here ... "

She wasted no time and put two fingers inside me and started pumping them.

"Char ... Faster ..." With that she started to thump fast and hard as she sucked my clit.

I could not stand all this stimulation for long.

"Babe ... Fuck ... Well ... FUCK ... I'LL COME, AAH" And with that I come a lot and she made sure to lick every single drop of my juices.

I think I've lost consciousness for a while, 'cause when I came back I looked away, Charlotte was masturbating furiously, one hand touching her breast and the other between her legs. Her bottom lip was stuck between her teeth and she was moaning my name all the time. I got excited again just listening to her call my name. She came almost screaming my name and fell on the bed right away.

"Wow ... That was ..." It was the most I could formulate given my state of emotional overload after an absurd orgasm and see a person masturbating thinking of me.

"Yes, it was ..." She smiled and opened her arms, inviting me to sleep next to her. I accepted the invitation willingly and nuzzled my head in her chest. A few minutes later I was napping.

"I think I love you ..." I heard Charlotte whisper in my head, since she thinks I'm already asleep.

Dude, I'm really screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Charlotte POV**

I still can't believe I said it out loud. I looked down and Becky was still asleep. I hope she's really asleep. Otherwise, things will be very strange between us. Maybe not.

If she heard me, maybe I should try something with her. Something serious. Not just those occasional fucks. I want to wake up with her every day, I want to laugh at her puns, and especially, I want her just for me. Becky and I have always been more than friends, we've always had a special connection, she knows what I'm thinking just by looking at me.

First time we had sex was after the match between her and Sasha on Takeover. She was in a mix of euphoria, for having participated in one of the best matchs of the year, and also sadness, for not having had the chance to win the match.

Flashback: ON

It was almost midnight when I heard a knock on the door of my hotel room. I already knew it was Becky, we always got together after a match didn't go as expected. I've prepared ice cream and some movies for us, plus a hot baths. Hot baths always improve her humor. I opened the bedroom door and let her in.

"Char ..." She whispers as if she doesn't know what to say or how to say. Without saying anything, I simply hugged her with all my might. No word was needed at that moment. I felt her relax in the hug and lightly kiss my shoulder.

"Bex, I left a bath ready for ya. Go there and then come here, okay? "She nodded and bit her bottom lip.

"You always know how to cheer me up, don't ya?" And with that, she let go of me and headed for the bathroom.

After a few minutes, she came out of the bathroom wearing only a huge gray T-shirt, and then came and snuggled into bed with me. I had already put a movie to play and had brought the ice cream close to me.

"Shit, Char, you're spoiling me!" She speaks playfully as she snuggles between my legs, as she always does when we're together. I can not help noticing how well our bodies fit, despite the difference in height.

When the film started properly, I could not help laughing at Becky's face when she realized which movie I had chosen.

"Magic Mike? Seriously, Char?"

"Yes! Who knows, I'll convince you to do a strip for me any day?"I blinked at her and started laughing then, her face was priceless. After a moment's thought, she turned and faced me.

"You know ... If you wanted me to strip, You just had to talk, lass ..." Without giving me time to think, she simply stands on the bed and takes off the huge shirt she was wearing. I was stunned that she had simply done it and was even more stunned to realize she was naked in front of me.

I'm paralyzed in bed, staring at every inch of this amazing body right in front of me. I've seen her naked a few times, but it was always after a match. This is totally different. It's intimate and extremely exciting. I'm getting wet just looking at her.

She realized that.

She sat on the bed and took my face in her hands.

"Char, if you don't want to, nothing's going to happen here and we'll never talk about it again, okay?" My answer was to pull her up and kiss her with all my heart. When our tongues touched, I felt a wave of electricity run through my body.

She laid me on the bed and started taking off my clothes. First she took off the T-shirt, then began to massage my breasts. I let out a loud groan, because the feeling is very good.

Soon after, she bent down, took one of my breasts in my mouth and began to lick, suck and bite lightly.

"Bex ... That's so good ... Don't stop" I whispered into her ear.

"I won't stop, Char ..." She stared at me and winked. Then she went down into my abdomen, pausing to pay attention to my side and from time to time, dragging her fingernails as well.

"Char ... are you sure about that?" She asked me when it was between my legs. I nodded yes and she removed my shorts and panties.

"Shit, Char, hun, you're so beautiful ... I can't wait to taste you." I could not even formulate a coherent answer, 'cause my body is overloaded right now, and she has not even started touching me yet. The only thing that came out was an exasperated groan.

She lowered her head and took the first lick in my center. God! I felt a wave of shivers run through my body and institially I placed one hand on her head, preventing her from leaving. As if she had any interest in leaving!

Then she swapped her tongue with two fingers, mounted my thigh, and began rubbing herself for relief. I reached out my hand, began to caress her clit and put a finger inside. She began to swing her hips quickly against my hand as she fucked me.

"Bex ... Don't stop ... I'm so close ... "

"Me too, hun ... I'll cum ... Huuum "

"Shit…. Fuck ... I'll cum ... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, Beckyyy "

I fell back on the bed and she fell on top of me. We spent a few minutes without speaking, just listening to each other's heavy breathing. Then came the question that was probably in our minds.

"Becky ... What does that make us?"

"I honestly don't know, Char ... But I don't want this to stop..."

"Me neither"

Flashback: OFF

Several months have passed since our first time and I still don't know what we really are. But, I'm about to change that. No matter what happens.

I hugged Becky hard and I'm going to try to get some sleep. Tomorrow i can think about it.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd Person POV

Next morning, Charlotte woke up before Becky and made breakfast. She was nervous, to say the least. Charlotte didn't know if Becky had heard her yesterday. But regardless, she was willing to completely conquer the Irish woman. And for that to happen, she needed the help of some people, so she began to send messages.

'Sasha, I need yr help'

When Sasha did not respond, Charlotte began desperately calling her.

'WHAT'S CHARLOTTE? IT'S 7 AM, FOR GOD'S SAKE! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? IT'S BETTER THAT SOMEONE HAS FUCKING DIE FOR YOU TO WOKE ME UP AT THAT TIME! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! '

'EASY, BOSCO! I need advice, I want Becky, but I don't know exactly how and since you're in a serious relationship, you have more experience than I do in this shit'

'Don't call me Bosco ... Only Becky calls me that, hahaha ... And obviously I have more experience than you in relationship, your relationship history is as rotten as my browsing history'

Then:

'But here's the thing, call her to dinner, as friends or whatever u r, and there you make yr move on her'

'Just don't make it up for breakfast, or you'll get your ass kicked at 7am, u know how Becky is in the morning'

'What do you mean 'whatever u r'?'

'C'mon, everybody knows u 2 had sex for more than a year'

'Everybody?'

'Yup. Now, where's my "thanks, sasha, u r amazing", huh? You woke me up, I deserve it '

'Thank you, Bosco'

'You're welcome'

'And if you call me Bosco again, I'll break your neck the next time we're in the ring'

Charlotte dropped the phone and went to finish the breakfast, she took all the food and organized it on the table. Soon after, Becky came into the room and went straight for water. Charlotte didn't understand how a person can feel so much thirst as soon as she wakes up, no matter what time she wakes up.

'Morning, Bex'

'Morning, Charlotte. Did you prepare breakfast? Wow! Thankya! "Becky's voice was thick, but Charlotte had become accustomed to her accent, she could understand it all, Becky hugged the blonde.

'If I didn't prepare you breakfast, you'd leave here killing all the people you saw ahead,' Charlotte let out a laugh.

Women sipped coffee in a comfortable silence, then Becky helped Charlotte clean the dishes.

'Char ... I kind of need to go, I wanted to workout a little and I've a promo to do today'

'Ok, Bex ... Hey, after the show, would you like to go out to dinner?'

'Yes, I'd love to. Where are we going?'

'Surprise'

'If I don't know where we're going, how can I dress properly, Char?' Becky did her best puppy-dog eyes.

'Don't even try Becky... But, surprise me'

'Damn, I thought I'd get the info ... Anyway, I'll see you later then, lass.' With that, Becky hugged her and kissed her lightly, then left the apartment.

"She's not strange with me, it's a good start. Now I just need to find the perfect place for our date. "Charlotte thought happily. And that was easy, she picked up her cell phone again and texted someone.

'Bayyy, I need romantic restaurant tips, and please, do not be so expensive'

Although she did not confide in telling Bayley the whole situation, the brunette knew places she had never heard of, and seemed the most logical person to ask for directions.

"Now I just need to get something to wear" Charlotte thought and then hurried back to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**So... that's it, guys. I hope you have liked it so far. Any criticisms or suggestions are more than welcome. I thought I would take this story for a few more chapters, but it would lose the initial purpose. Maybe I'll do a sequel, but I've other plans right now. Thanks guys!**

* * *

After I talked to Bayley, she pointed me to a small Italian restaurant that is just down the block from my house. I took a quick stroll in the restaurant and loved the mood of it. And I was surprised because I'd never noticed the existence of this restaurant. Soon after, I text Becky to confirm our date later.

\- Becks, about dinner ... at 8pm, is that good for you?

\- Of course, lass, but I still want to know where you're taking me;)

\- You're going to want it! :P

\- But that's not fair, Char ...

\- See you at night, Becks ;)

I closed the conversation and called the restaurant to make the reservation for tonight. I asked them to reserve one of the tables more separate from the public, I do not want everyone to hear what I must say. And, I have the feeling that it will be one of the most emotional conversations of my life.

I went to my room and began to turn my wardrobe in search of the ideal clothes for dinner. After about 40 minutes, I opted for a dark blue dress and some black high heels, not too loud, since Becky always says that when I wear high heels near her, she looks like a hobbit. I looked at the clock and saw that it's already 5:30. 'Shit. I should get dressed and go get Becky in the arena. ' I took a relatively quick shower, did the makeup, and took a last check in the mirror, to see if it is per what I want. And especially if Becky will like it.

Arriving in the arena, I was met by some fans who were entering there, I took some photos with them. When I got backstage, I came face to face with Alexa. I have nothing against her, just annoying her idea and Becky traveling together, training together, sharing rooms, etc.

"Hey, Alexa, do you know if Becky's promo ever happened? "

"Yes, it has. She's in the locker room getting ready for a date ... which is apparently with you ... huh "

"What is it, Alexa? "

"Nothing, just ... good date for you." And with that, Alexa left me.

"Thank you ... I guess" That was very weird. I'll try and get some information from Becky later.

I went to the dressing rooms, knocked lightly on the door and opened it after hearing a "Come in! "Coming from the inside. When I came in, my chin probably went to the floor with the sight that was in front of me. Becky was wearing full-bodied black slacks, long-legged boots, a red button shirt, and a leather jacket.

"Char ... You look beautiful, my Godness"

"You're not so bad either, Becks ..."

"Oh, please, you think I didn't see ya staring at my ass while I was on my back ... But, I don't blame you, because I would definitely take my ass"

" You don't think you're showing off a bit, do you?"

"No… not a bit"

I got my cell phone and I saw it's 7:25 pm. "Becks, let's go, I don't want to be late because of traffic"

"Yes ma'am. Although I should go ahead ... "

"Why? "

"Because you can look at my butt any longer, hahaha"

I pushed her lightly out of the locker room. The trip to the restaurant was very calm, from time to time Becky let loose one of those horrible little things.

"Char, ya know why do not some couples go to the gym? Because some relationships do not work out. Get it? Work out? "

Like I said before, horrible. Luckily, we got to the restaurant just in time. The manager took us to the table that I booked before.

"Wow, look at this place ... and I love Italian food ... so, do not expect me to put out tonight, Char" Becky said and then winked at me.

I tried to look serious, but I just started laughing at it all. Dinner went smoothly, except that Becky would make some comment about me or some situation she witnessed.

"Becky, I wanted to talk to you"

"Damn, I was hoping you just wanted to feed me for free ... Sorry, go ahead, hun"

"I don't know how to say this ... We've had 'this thing' for a while, haven't we? I mean, it's great, but I don't want just sex ... I want more ... I want to sleep and wake up next to you every single day, I want to put ice on your body after a tough match, I want ... you"

Becky's head was low and silent for a few moments. I'm already starting to freak out here. Why isn't she saying anything?

"Char ... I also want this ... but with the brand split, I don't know how it's going to be. We'll see each other twice a month, if we're lucky. And on pay-per-views that are for both brands ... let's live one day at a time, okay? I want to make it work, I really want ... ". She gave me a sideways smile and added, "And just for the record, I kind of heard you last night, I love you too, babe."

Then she stood up and kissed me lightly. I think this is the happiest day of my life. And Becky is right, let's live one day at a time. Now that I have the certainty that the feeling is reciprocal, I have nothing more to fear.


End file.
